


One Last Ride

by FloofyTMCCWritez



Series: Izuku and his Afton Family [2]
Category: Afton Family - Fandom, Five Nights at Freddy's, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/M, Gen, I’m too tired to tag rn, Midoriya Izuku is The Crying Child, ill tag later I guess, same tags from the main fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27811549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloofyTMCCWritez/pseuds/FloofyTMCCWritez
Summary: Izuku’d always been a crier. It was in his DNA. Kacchan would make fun of it for him.After a villain attack kills his mom, said villain’s Quirk leaving him in an unfamiliar area, he has a good excuse to cry.The only problem? His adopted brother, Michael Afton, doesn’t see it that same way.He just wishes Michael would be able to stay away from him and leave him alone for now, and Liz is there to keep playing dress up with him. Mrs. Afton-San makes the best cookies and brownies, and Mr. Afton is the first person he could talk to.Or: Midoriya Izuku is the Crying Child, and Shadow Freddy. He’ll still be the best hero, though!Right now, it’s family bonding time!
Relationships: Elizabeth Afton & Michael Afton & William Afton | Dave Miller, Elizabeth Afton & The Crying Child, Michael Afton & The Crying Child, Michael Afton & William Afton | Dave Miller, Mrs. Afton & The Crying Child (Five Nights at Freddy's), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, William Afton | Dave Miller & The Crying Child, William Afton | Dave Miller/Mrs. Afton
Series: Izuku and his Afton Family [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033950
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	1. Was There Something I Could’ve Done

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is based off a comment by a reader on my original fic, Crying Alone! Read that first or this won’t make sense, please!
> 
> Or don’t. It’ll be confusing, but I’m not telling you how to live your life. The only rule from me is that you can’t do anything that would be an expensive hospital bill or charge of any sort if you aren’t paying, and no maiming of yourself or others.
> 
> Anyways, these will be short stories placed before The Bite, but after Izuku is sent back in time, which is mostly skimmed through on my main fic aside from a flashback.

“You have to let us! He and my daughter love each other, and we’re the only people he knows! My husband can teach him English, and help him with studies!” Mrs. Afton shouted. The child services officer still seemed unchanged.

“ _Please_ , I’m begging you!” She said. The officer seemed to soften, and William let loose a small smile. 

“An officer will be at your house tomorrow. If they find it fit for a child, and see you can care for him, we’ll go through the process of confirming you for adoption. However, we cannot check you currently, so the child will sleep here tonight.”

Mrs. Afton felt a pang go through her heart, but somehow she also felt relieved.

They had a chance. He’d be allowed to live with them. They could help a child.


	2. Let It Slide Right By

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liz and William, some Henry as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So does everyone keep notifications from comments that just make them feel good and important (Inky and ughnutmeg, :’) ) or is it just me?
> 
> Just me, okay
> 
> Also- Let It Go should have made the cut in Hamilton, I’m sad it didn’t, along with Ten Things, One Thing, One Last Ride (the song the title of this book is from) and Reynolds Pamphlet (Extended)
> 
> Like if you like Hamilton and haven’t heard those, go listen to them. Even if you don’t know Hamilton, at least listen to Let Or Go please? Not the Frozen one?
> 
> Thx! Remember to drink the agua today and you’re enough. (✿◕‿◕)

“Daddy, where’s my friend?” Elizabeth said, glancing up at her father. He was in uniform to work at Fredbears, a purple jacket, gold tie and accents , and white undershirt.

“He’ll be here soon, Liz. Don’t worry. Your mom will be taking care of the door, so don’t answer it without her, okay? While you’re waiting, do you wanna clean up the playroom so you can play with him later?” 

Liz’s eyes would have sparkles, had she been in an anime, but she wasn’t. So she squealed and ran off, hurriedly organizing the toys.

“Michael!” Mr. Afton exclaimed. “I’m going to work, I want the kitchen clean, and the living room vacuumed!”

He didn’t wait for an answer as he left. Michael knew he had to get it done, or there would be consequences. He wouldn’t be able to see his friends, and he would have his mask of a pro type of a robot taken away.

He’d no longer be allowed to name that one too, he’d made that clear.

He adjusted his tie as he started the car, pulling out of the driveway. 

Henry was waiting for him, and he couldn’t keep his work partner waiting. He was his closest friend, after all, and they’d had an unspoken promise between them.

He and his friend would look after each other, especially after he’d caught the bullies cornering Henry in 11th grade, when he was 17.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m too lazy to do tags, I spent a whole day at some dumb religious school which is supposedly better than public but it’s not really, and I had dance today so they’re probably never gonna get done
> 
> Same tags from my last fic apply other than like Keigo and Dabi tags, obviously.


End file.
